food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Turkey/@comment-38701687-20190304010356/@comment-38701687-20190304011306
2. Select (Unofficial Translation) Growing up is a difficult and long process. 　　But fortunately in this process, with the help of those who care about us, it will not seem so painful. 　　Yu Shi has a very good friend. He is a little older than the servant. He is the only son of his brother. 　　Strictly speaking, the servant has to call him a brother. 　　Growing up with the priest, the two have a close relationship, even after he has mastered the garrison of the king's site, and became a heavy minister of his Majesty, and he was not unfamiliar because of the difference between the monarch and the minister. 　　Whenever the prince and I encounter problems that cannot be solved, we will find him to find a solution. 　　I have to say that the guy can be said to be a very smart guy besides being not good at asking girls to be happy. 　　He has the judgment of looking at me and the servant, and has more experience than us. 　　We have discussed it privately, and he may be better suited to be the king of this country than we are. 　　Of course, as far as he does not ask the girl to like this question, I and the prince agree that it must be caused by his temptation to transfer the talent of the girl to his scorpion. 　　His spirit is called Eggnog, which is totally different from him. He is a bastard who always likes to bully people. 　　Eggnog has always a smile, and when you come to the palace, it will cause a commotion of the maids and sisters. 　　But under the mild and harmless appearance, it is a soul like a demon. 　　I don't know why Eggnog always likes to come to me. 　　When I was busy with important things with his servants, he would come to the side of his search, or poke my cheeks or lick my hair. 　　One day, when I came to the Yufu study, I found a dignified and elegant woman sitting in the study. 　　The prince told me that it was the countess. 　　According to His Majesty, the mother of the servant died when the priest was very young. 　　In the eyes of the servant, the countess replaced the existence of his mother. 　　She is gentle, dignified and amiable. 　　Whenever the prince is unable to keep going, she will use her own way to bring the spirits to the spirit. 　　She lost her husband, but also to a group of greedy relatives, and even lost her own children, but even after suffering so many misfortunes, she still lives strong. 　　Such a woman who looks almost perfect has a spirit that makes me feel scared. 　　He was called the bloody Mary by the countess, a very pale skin, always lazy and not awake. 　　There is always a looming breath on his body, but every time I want to distinguish it clearly, the feeling that makes my scalp numb is like an illusion. 　　A shudder that even wants to stay away from his breath. 　　But other people can't feel it, even the servant has more than one relief. I said this should only be my illusion. 　　The Countess’s spirit is so strong that it is strong enough to deal with the high gods who are trying to hurt the Countess. 　　Perhaps I mistaken the momentum of this strong person as a dangerous atmosphere, but I can't restrain his alert and hostility. 　　Every nerve in my body is screaming and telling me that this guy is very dangerous. 　　Bloody Mary seems to have felt my alert, with a sly smile, caught in front of my eyes. 　　When I watched him feel overwhelmed and wanted to retreat, my footsteps were stopped by the people behind me. 　　Eggnog stood behind me and stopped my retreating action. He looked at the bloody Mary without showing her weakness. The gentle smile was not at this sight. 　　Bloody Mary just showed him a strange smile after the appearance of the milk, and turned and left. 　　At this moment, I looked at the egg yolk and couldn't help thinking about it. Besides the mischief, he seemed to be a good guy. 　　This relationship lasted for a long time, until after a conversation between the countess and the prince. 　　At that time, I was still distracted by the pouring rain outside, and then I was called back to God by the helpless help of the servant. 　　"Turkey... What should I do..." 　　Since the fall of his majesty, the prince often showed distressed expressions, but rarely showed such helplessness and even collapse. 　　"The countess said... she found out that he was corrupt, and there was evidence of attempting to overthrow the regime..." 　　Although the priest did not explicitly tell me who he was in the mouth, the only person who could make him collapse would be left. That guy... 　　- the guy he had always regarded as his brother and asked for help, the servant of Eggnog. 　　What should we do... Who should we believe?